Suggested by vampygurl402
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Yaoi suggested by vampygurl402
1. Chapter 1

Things were different now and that means it was time to move on. Nobody cared about the blue skinned super genius villain anymore. Metro Man was too good of a superhero to have fun with anymore. The battle of good vs evil became to predictable against an opponent of that power. So that is how things spiraled fro their, to Megamind leaving the city. When he left he took nothing with him, he just wandered around for a while trying not to be seen. He didn't know what he will be doing. Everything seemed hopeless and bleak, he wouldn't want to do anything. Nothing ever worked out and he had been outcasted by most. Most not being everyone because he still had a few people. He had Minion, Roxanne, and even Metro Man. Metro Man was too busy saving the day and being a hero to ever notice anything wrong. That is why the blue skinned villain was lurking uncomfortably near the edge of a three story building. Nobody noticed him so why would they notice if he was gone. That is not to say they wouldn't care but they wouldn't notice. Nobody has noticed so far, this might be the end.

Then just as the jump looked good enough to take, the hero came in known as Metro Man.

Metro Man: What are you doing here?

Megamind: Just thinking.

Metro Man: What kind of thinking are you doing on top of the building?

Megamind: Wondering if anyone would notice if I was gone.

Metro Man: I noticed. Stop just disappearing from the city for period of times.

Megamind goes and hugs Metro Man as they start walking down the stairs. Then Metro Man picks him up and flies themselves back to the city.

Metro Man: Next time, you have a problem just tell me.

Megamind: Sure.

The two head back to their headquarters. Metro Man puts his hand over Megamind.

Metro Man: Never just skip out on me.

Megamind: Sorry. I'm just tired, I want to sleep.

Metro Man: Take a nap, I'll make you your favorite dinner.


	2. Chapter 3

The lair was black and cobwebs fell after every footstep taken by the blue skinned supervillain. Megamind was ready for another week of villainy thwarted by his buddy Metro Man. Things were always lonely for the few hours Metro Man took to sway the press into a media frenzy. Just as Megamind collected the various gadgets he was going to unleash on the city he saw the door open. The blue villain smiled as the hero walked in and took a seat by him.

Metro Man: Another week of destruction.

Megamind: Yep, you know it...it's so much fun.

Metro Man: No joke, this is what we do I guess.

Megamind: I cause mass panic and you come in and calm the people.

Metro Man: Yeah, that's the job.

Megamind: More like lure them into a false sense of security.

Metro Man: I guess.

Megamind: talking about a false sense of security.

The villain reaches across and kisses the hero on the cheek taking time to enjoy it. This caused Metro Man to blush being caught off guard.

Metro Man: You never make the first move?

Megamind: A good villain is unpredictable.

Metro Man: A good villain is also on time, don't forget to scare the people of the fine city.

Megamind: I won't I'm going to make a GRAND entrance.

Metro Man: Then I'll save the day...

Megamind: Then you will make...my...day.

The villain catches the hero once again off guard with a kiss but this time on the lips as both men grin, they savor it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Megamind was glad he had some people to give him company, even if he didn't seem them that much. Of course Roxanne was too busy with work and Minion was on a trip through Europe. Even if the two were gone he always has Metro Man who always saved the day. Despite all the love he got from the superhero the villain seemingly always was looking for something more. Last time Megamind wander off he promised Metro Man that he would tell him before leaving again. He had just broken that promise but he would do something to make it up...he was sure of that. Megamind had gotten on the first bus he could afford and just let the driver take him far from the city. The signs and clouds seemingly flew by him as the blue skinned villain stared out the bus window. Maybe he could start a new life in a new city, seeing some new faces would be good for him. It's not like he knew that many people in the city of Metropolis, what's the harm of moving. The genius could develop new technology can even have some fun with the civilians. With his technology he could blend in as a normal person and get a normal job. If nobody knew his identity he could pass a celebrity of a game show or...just ideas that came to his mind. He wasn't absolutely sure if he would even stay in the city, this was just a trip. Another thought occurred to him, he needed to call Metro Man. The hero didn't particularly enjoy when the genius got up and left but had gotten use to the bizarre behavior. Maybe he didn't need Metro Man, he didn't NEED people but sometimes he got lonely. His attitude on his friends was always...complex. Megamind was a very complex person but he was okay with that and for the most part so was everyone else. At one point Megamind was even considering the ledge of a building as a conclusion, life goes on without him anyway.**

 **Megamind gets off the bus after paying. The villain wanders lost across the city, he didn't look at the city signs but it seemed familiarly. A sight of flashing lights soon flew over head as a green monkey was begin beaten up by three girls. Soon it clicked in his genius head that he had subconsciously bought a ticket to Townsville. The hometown of none other than the Powerpuff Girls. The blue skinned villain approached the girls as the cops were attaching handcuffs to Mojo Jojo.**

Megamind: Hello girls.

Bubbles: Yeeeah Megamind, what are you doing here?

Buttercup: Yeah? What are you doing here?

Megamind: I'm just out of town right now, nothing going on in Metropolis.

Blossom: Nothing in Metropolis? What about Minion, Metro Man, and Roxanne?

Megamind: Minion is in Europe, Roxanne is seeing someone else.

Buttercup: and Metro Man?

Megamind: Him and I are...I don't know. I just felt bored in the city.

Bubbles: That makes sense.

Megamind: Let me call him and then maybe we can talk somewhere else.

Blossom: Sure.

 **Megamind walks over to a payphone as the Powerpuff Girls fly away towards their house. The villain puts in coins and dials Metro Man.**

Megamind: Hello?

Metro Man: Where are you? I thought we were going to have dinner?

Megamind: Uh, sorry. Just meeting up with some friends?

Metro Man: Who?

Megamind: The Powerpuff Girls...

Metro Man: Have fun, I will expect a call in a few hours.

Megamind: Cool...


	4. Chapter 4

Danny never thought it turn out like this, it wasn't bad actually. The half human half phantom was free from a long sentence in the Ghost Zone.

Things were complicated now, more than ever. The hero never thought he would have these kind of feelings for another ghost before. Why did it have to be Walker? Just why?

|Flashback|

Sam: Do you have eyes on Skulker?

Danny: No? Do you guys?

Tucker: Out of luck today, maybe tomorrow. When ever that ghost shows his face again, we'll have him!

The goth female known as Sam and the tech geek named Tucker had been in a pod waiting for Danny as the scouted out the Ghost Zone tracking down Skulker who had been causing trouble for the teens.

Danny: I'm coming bac-

Walker: Not so fast Ghost Boy!

Danny: C'mon! Skulker and now you?!

The warden of the Ghost Zone took Danny's communication device and snapped on handcuffs on Danny as he was dragged away struggling, the tech geek Tucker started trying to contact his friend.

Tucker: Come in Danny? Calling Danny? Danny?

Sam: He went radio silent?

Tucker: What now?

Sam: We have to keep looking for him.

The two teens drove off in the wrong direction looking for Danny as the half human was thrown in a prison cell by the warden. Danny tried to escape as the door was shut in his face.

Danny: What about my basic human rights?

Walker: You are half phantom, you don't have rights in the Ghost Zone.

Danny: Then what is stopping you from killing me, violating me, assaulting me?

Walker: Human decency.

Danny: You're not even human!

Walker: You want to be violated?! you want things to get UGLY?!

The warden unlocks the cell and pins Danny against the walk staring bullets into his soul. The warden closes and locks the cell from the inside. The teen us scared and defenseless tries to block his face with his fist.

Walker: I don't want to hurt you Danny.

Danny: I find that hard to believe with the way you are looking at me.

Walker: You don't know that I kind of like you.

Danny: Like me?

Walker: I like what you do, you try to clean up this place. That's more than I've done, you are a good kid Danny.

Danny: Then why am I here, what did I do wrong?

Walker: You didn't do anything wrong, I told you. I just...like you.

Danny: Like me? or...

Walker: Yeah.

The young teen sighed as the ghost warden backed up from him giving him space to breathe. The warden unlocks the cell and motions with the his arm for the boy to leave.

Walker: I've uuuuuuuh...stepped over my jurisdiction.

Danny: No kidding.

Walker: Sorry.

Danny: If it makes you feel better I fe...

Walker: Huh?

Danny: Oh nevermind.

The half human half phantom was free from a long sentence in the Ghost Zone. Things were complicated now, more than ever. The hero never thought he would have these kind of feelings for another ghost before. He didn't say that he shared feeling with Walker but he was going to. That is a scary thought, did he actually like the ghost. Things were going to be complicated if Danny ever came back to the Ghost Zone. The phantom knew he would return to stop the likes of Skulker, Vlad, Ember, Youngblood, and Box Ghost. He just wondered if he came back, would he make a stop at the prison. If the half human ever came back to the prison, why would he be there? The boy was handed back his communication device as he turned it on and left the prison.

Danny: Sam, Tucker? You there?

Tucker: Where are you?

Sam: What happened?

Danny: I'm at the prison, can you pick me up.

Sam: Why are you there?

Danny: Uuuuuuh, just got into...a bit of trouble.

Sam: Anything serious.

Danny: Nothing for you two to worry about.

Tucker: That's good to hear. You had me worried.

Danny: I was worried too.

The two teens picked up Danny as the drove off, Walker smiled as he turned away from the kids. Danny tried hard not to make eye contact in fear of what Sam or Tucker would see or say.


End file.
